Typical methods of applying coatings to achieve partial surface coverage of a surface use a timed reaction rate process wherein the surface is contacted with the coating material for a predetermined time sufficient to achieve the desired portion of surface coverage. Such methods however, suffer from difficulties in that they are not consistently repeatable and the results are not as precise as may be required for specific applications.